Pressing issues
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Thorin left the hunt early to surprise his queen. [Thorin/Reader.] One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


It was so late at night, or was it early? You couldn't tell as you woke up by a beard tickling over the skin of your shoulder. Pulling the sheets up, you sigh some and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly you heard a chuckle and cold air hit your shoulder. Not only your shoulder but your whole arm, your hair moved from your neck and then you felt some warm, soft lips. Trailing some kisses from your neck up to your ear.

"Thorin?" you sigh in dozy happiness. "Yes, my queen?" He asked between his kisses and wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling your body against his muscular frame. "I expected you to return in two days from the hunt…" His hand was traveling up from your stomach to your arm and started tugging on the strings of your nightgown. His kisses never stopped on your neck and he slowly sucked one spot of your skin into his mouth, before releasing it gently. That action only made you whimper and you couldn't sleep again, you were wide awake now. Turning onto your back, you looked up at the dwarf, gently caressing his one cheek. Turning his head, Thorin placed a kiss into your palm and smiled at you. "I decided to leave the hunt because of pressing issues." 

"Pressing iss…?" Your slight laughter was silenced by a deep, passionate kiss from him. "Mhm, issues…" He slides his tongue over your lips and gently pushes it into your mouth, tasting your sweet warmth. Sighing in delight, you return the kiss and grab upon his upper arm. The need to breath was great and you pull away with a trembling exhale. You couldn't even recover from that breathless kiss when Thorin attacked the side of your neck with his kisses. His hot breath was whispering into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Pressing issues…like pleasing my queen. Who was alone for too long..." 

Within a quick second Thorin was on top of your body, spreading your legs with his knees as he caught your lips again in a heated kiss. It was more aggressive and possessive this time. His tongue is exploring your mouth as he nipped on your bottom lip only to make you moan out in pleasure. 

He started to pull down your nightgown; it was easy since he loosened the strings before. Lying there naked underneath him his lips made their way from your mouth over your neck to your collarbone. Your body was shivering and you moaned out even louder than before. 

Thorin sat up for a second and removed his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. You could feel the warmth of his body and you didn't shiver anymore from the cold but from the desire. You feel his manhood pressing against your entrance. His eyes were roaming over your body and then he leans down once again to kiss your lips. After his hips started moving against your crotch you wrapped one leg around his waist and you playfully bit into his bottom lip. "Do not do this to me…" Your words muffled into his mouth. "Always so impatiently." A slight laughter escaped his lips as he then pushed himself inside of you with a hard thrust. 

Your mouth falls open against his lips and you change your position to adjust him better. Nibbling on your bottom lip Thorin slowly starts to move his hips. At first it was slowly and gentle, your hands roaming over his broad back but soon his thrusts got faster and were hitting your spot, both of your breaths got quicker and louder. Clawing into his skin of his shoulders, your whole body started to shiver as the fascinating rush went through your whole body causing you to let out a high-pitched moan. Soon after you, Thorin also got hit by his orgasms. 

Gently he pulled himself out with a low muffled moan and slides next to you on the bed, pulling your body close against his. He looks deeply into your beautiful eyes and a smile appears on his face. A happy and content one. "I am so blessed to have you, my queen." You place your hands onto his chest and draw small circles on it with your pointer finger. "I love you, my king." You whisper and sealed it with a long and sweet kiss.


End file.
